Fablehaven tome 6, Si la haine est une arme
by LucyAusten
Summary: Un an plus tard. Grand-Père Sorenson décide de pimenter un peu les vacances avec trois apprenti-gardiens... Qui aurait pu prévoir que tout tournerait au cauchemar ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous !

En cherchant sur mon ordi, j'ai découvert qu'il n'existait presque pas de fanfictions sur Fablehaven et ça m'a déçue. Donc voilà ma première fanfic' !

C'est une sorte de sixième tome de Fablehaven, mais avec un troisième personnage principal cette fois. J'espère que ça vous plaira =) Si vous avez aimé laissez un commentaire s'il vous plaît, parce que je me décourage assez vite quand je crois que personne n'aime mon histoire. Mais j'essaye de faire au mieux.

Je vais essayer de sortir au moins un chapitre par semaine, du coup j'en ferais des plutôt courts pour compenser. J'écris lentement donc voilà x)

J'écris, j'écris, et si je continue je vais oublier de poster (a). Rendez-vous à la fin de ce chapitre pour encore une petite note =D

Edit : mais quelle pas douée, j'ai oubliée le disclaimer -': Les lieux ne sont pas de moi, ils appartiennent à Brandon Mull. Même chose pour presque tous les personnages.

* * *

><p>Un père Noël rieur. Une tortue. Un ours en peluche.<p>

Je n'avais jamais particulièrement aimé donner des formes aux nuages pendant les trajets de voiture. Mais on roulait depuis tellement longtemps... Pourtant je n'aurais pas dû m'ennuyer. Déjà, le simple fait que ma chauffeuse conduise de façon tellement imprudente aurait dû me distraire, ou plutôt me donner une bonne raison de penser à quelque chose. Je sais qu'elle s'appelle Vanessa Santoro et qu'elle est une narcoblix – une créature qui, après une morsure, peut contrôler les gens pendant leur sommeil.

Une poêle, une jupe à froufrous.

En outre, rien que la destination du voyage aurait dû me distraire de la monotonie : Fablehaven était devenue du jour au lendemain l'une des réserves les plus célèbres du monde. Mais plus encore que le lieu lui-même, c'étaient ceux qui s'y trouvaient qui rendaient le voyage particulièrement exaltant. Il s'agissait de Kendra et Seth Sorenson.

Ils étaient devenus célèbres après avoir tués bon nombre de démons avec l'épée Vasilis quand la prison Zzyzx s'était ouverte. Le roi des démons et son fils aîné en faisaient partie. La suite était un peu plus floue. On racontait que les démons s'étaient enfermés d'eux-même dans une autre prison – comme quoi, on a beau être grand et for avec plein de pouvoirs magiques, si on est complètement débile on n'a aucune chance de réussir quoi que ce soit dans la vie. Et voilà que j'allais rencontrer ces deux héros. N'importe quelle autre fille normale de treize ans – en admettant que quelqu'un connaissant l'existence des réserves puisse être considéré comme tel – aurait été excité comme une puce rien qu'à cette idée. Mais pas moi.

J'ai toujours été d'un tempérament calme. Plutôt que de paniquer en cas de problème, je savais analyser la situation et trouver, calmement, une solution pour m'en sortir. Cela ne veut pas dire que je n'ai peur de rien, attention : comme tout le monde je sursaute si on me surprend, et si un fou furieux essaye de me tuer l'angoisse me fera fondre en larme – ben oui, j'ai beau avoir des nerfs solides, il ne faut pas m'en demander trop. Je suis plutôt mature, sans vouloir me vanter, et les gens semblent oublier que je n'ai pas encore quatorze ans... Et en plus... Est-ce que je dois le dire ? Bon, d'accord. J'ai peur du noir. Ne riez pas ! De l'endroit d'où je viens, n'importe quoi peut se tapir dans le noir... Prêt à frapper à la moindre seconde d'inattention.

La voiture ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter à un carrefour au beau milieu de la campagne. Je repère dans le ciel une fleur de lys et un cadre photo déformé avant de descendre quelques minutes pour me dérouiller les jambes. Je fais quelques étirements. Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien ! Après tout, ça se comprend : ma montre m'indique qu'on ne s'est pas arrêté depuis neuf heures du matin, soit presque deux heures. Vanessa m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'on a encore près du double à parcourir... Mais avec plus d'arrêts cette fois. Elle marmonne que l'autre – j'ignore son nom – est en retard. Je crois que c'est surtout nous qui sommes en avance, mais ne la contredis pas.

Vous ne comprenez pas ce que je dis, n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous demandez de quoi je parle depuis tout à l'heure. Et vous vous apprêtez à quitter cette histoire à laquelle vous ne comprenez rien. Attendez juste un peu... Je vous explique.

Tout a commencé sur un site internet que j'ai trouvé complètement par hasard. C'était une sorte d'annonce passée à travers une bonne partie des Etats-Unis. Un sort avait été jeté sur ce site, un sortilège de distraction qui marchaient seulement sur ceux qui ignoraient l'existence des créatures magiques. J'ignore comment il se sont débrouillés, mais là n'est pas la question. Le sujet ? C'était un stage, où on proposait de « former » des adolescents destinés à devenir des gardiens. Je n'ai jamais autant béni mes parents que quand ils ont accepté de me laisser partir trois semaines avec de parfaits inconnus – vu comme ça, on aurait pu comprendre qu'ils aient refusé. Mais je suppose que la réputation impeccable des Sorenson a dû aider... Et puis, c'était dans leur intérêt de me former. Ils ne sont déjà plus tout jeune et j'étais la plus âgée de mes frères et soeurs.

J'entends déjà vos questions avant même que vous les formuliez. Vous vous demandez à quoi cela sert-il de faire un stage alors que mes parents pourraient bien s'en charger. Tout d'abord, je ne vis pas dans une réserve. Celles-ci sont toujours au fin fond d'un endroit paumé et il faut bien que j'aille au collège ! Pendant l'année scolaire, mon père et ma mère font une sorte de garde alternée entre la réserve et moi. C'est un peu dur parfois, nous ne sommes ensemble qu'un week-end sur deux. Mais après tout, j'ai toujours vécu comme ça... Je me console en me disant que d'autres ont vu bien pire. Au moins mes parents sont ensemble et ils s'aiment. Rien que ça, c'est une chance.

Mais je m'égare du sujet... Je ne vis donc pas dans une réserve, même si j'y passe parfois les vacances scolaires. Mais mes parents, eux, seraient déçus si on les privait de leurs vacances en amoureux. Ils prennent toujours une ou deux semaines pendant l'été en s'en vont on ne sait où, en Italie, en Australie ou au Japon – les fonds ne manquent pas en temps que gardiens. D'habitude, pendant ce temps je vais en colonie. Je n'aime pas trop ça mais je ne dis rien...

Sauf que cette fois, j'ai trouvé cette annonce sur internet.

Maman a beaucoup plus râlé que Papa mais il ont fini par se faire convaincre tous les deux. Ils auraient pu se charger de mon « éducation » eux-même, mais ils savaient comme moi que ce ne serait pas pareil avec des vrais spécialistes. Voilà ma réponse.

Je sais aussi que vous vous demandez ce que je fais dans la voiture de cette Mlle Santoro et pourquoi on attends comme ça sur le bord de la route. C'est tout simplement un système de covoiturage mis au point avec les deux autres participants – un quatrième nous rejoindra pour la troisième et dernière semaine du séjour. Il était prévu qu'un des inscrits nous rejoigne à onze heures mais il est un peu en retard... Je ne vais pas chipoter, après deux heures de route je ne suis plus à cinq minutes près.

Vous savez donc pourquoi je suis là, d'où je viens, où je vais et ce que j'attends plantée sur le bas-côté à faire mes étirements pendant qu'une narcoblix refait sa coiffure devant le rétroviseur. J'aimerais bien vous en dire plus, mais on entend soudain le grondement d'une voiture dans le silence de la campagne... Je comprends que c'est le retardataire qui arrive enfin. Aussitôt j'arrête mes exercices et me prépare à sourire aimablement, histoire de ne pas passer pour une asociale – ce que je suis pourtant – dès le premier regard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un drôle de pressentiment...

Je sens que ces vacances ne seront pas tranquille du tout.

* * *

><p>Note sur ce chapitre : même s'il est noté chapitre 1, c'est une sorte de prologue. J'ai écris au présent parce que ça permet de rentrer plus rapidement dans l 'histoire, mais après je reviendrais au passé simple et à la troisième personne ou je me débrouille mieux. Ben quoi ? Me regardez pas comme ça x)<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Alors voilà déjà le premier chapitre, j'avance plus vite que je ne croyais. Le deux sera pour mercredi ou jeudi prochain je pense... Si vous voulez être averti(e) mettez-le en rewiew & je vous enverrai un mp à chaque nouveau chapitre ;-)

En attendant j'espère que celui-là vous plaira =D

Je n'ai aucun grand discours à faire cette fois * désespérée * alors bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Contrairement aux apparences, Elyssa ne dormait pas.<p>

Les yeux mi-clos, la tête ballante appuyée sur son épaule, la jeune fille regardait droit devant elle à l'arrière de la voiture qu'elle avait finalement regagnée. En l'occurrence son pâle reflet dans la vitre. Elle était grande et mince, élancée et souple. Mais ça, son miroir de fortune ne le montrait pas. Elle voyait surtout ses cheveux mi-longs bouclés, noir comme le jais, qui encadraient un visage fin et bien dessiné. Et puis, si elle faisait attention, elle pouvait apercevoir ses jolis yeux d'une surprenante couleur dorée. Elle se trouvait plutôt jolie mais sans vantardise, si elle fixait ainsi son reflet dans la vitre elle ne le regardait pas _vraiment_.

En fait, elle était même perdue dans ses pensées. Et toutes étaient tournés vers le garçon assis à côté d'elle, dont elle pouvait sentir la chaleur et entendre le souffle. C'était tout juste si elle n'entendait pas son cœur battre... C'était franchement idiot et elle en était parfaitement consciente... Se sentir ainsi attirée par un garçon qu'elle voyait pour la première fois et dont elle ne connaissait que le prénom – Christopher, lui avait-il dit avec son magnifique sourire, mais tu peux m'appeler Chris. Aussitôt Elyssa avait senti sa respiration s'accélérer étrangement. Maintenant elle essayait de calmer les pulsations frénétiques de son coeur et de démêler ses sentiments confus qui lui avaient stupidement empêchée de répondre simplement – _moi c'est Elyssa, Elyssa Turner._ Quelle idiote !

Elle finit par relever la tête et se tourna vers Christopher pour lui parler. Les risques que ce dernier se retourne à cet instant précis et que leurs têtes se heurtent violemment étaient très minces, nous sommes d'accord. Et pourtant... BANG.

Elyssa avait mal aux joues à force d'avoir ri. Le phénomène n'était pas si drôle que ça ; elle avait encore mal à la tête à cause de la collision. Mais chaque fois que l'une des trois personnes présentes dans la voiture arrivait à se maîtriser, les deux autres relançait sa crise de fou rire... A la fin, quand Vanessa avait fait quelque magnifiques embardées et manquer une fois de rentrer de plein fouet dans un panneau, ils s'étaient finalement calmés... Même si Elyssa lâchait parfois un gloussement nerveux. Bref. Le plus important était que l'ambiance s'était considérablement allégée. Du coup Elyssa et Chris commençaient à se bombarder mutuellement de questions aussi diverses que variées, en allant de «_quelle est ta couleur, ta saison préférée_ » à «_est-ce que tu as lu le dernier tome de Chroniques Du Troisième Monde_ » en passant par le métier qu'ils voudraient faire plus tard, question à laquelle Elyssa avait répondu d'un air très sérieux :

- Quand je serais grande, je gouvernerai le monde !

- D'accord, accepta-t-il avec un rire. Tu me laisseras gouverner un royaume ?

- Tatata ! Pas de royaumes. Je serai la seule et unique reine de la planète.

- S'il te plait ! Supplia-t-il – il était vraiment difficile de résister à ses yeux de chien battu. Laisse-moi être... Au moins un vassal. S'il te plait.

- Puisque tu insistes, concéda Elyssa. Tu sous-dirigeras le royaume des petits nounours en peluche. Et si tu es bien sage, tu auras aussi celui des gâteaux en chocolat. Seulement si tu promets de ne pas trop les manger.

Cette fois encore, ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire. Imaginez cette discussion se poursuivant pendant un bon quart d'heure et vous saisirez l'ampleur de son importance... Elyssa commençait à ressentir autre chose – de l'amitié. Elle se sentait complètement détendue à présent.

Ils enchaînèrent sur des blagues –_ Un poisson dans l'océan se cogne dans un autre. Celui-ci s'excuse : « désolé, j'avais de l'eau dans les oreilles ! »_ – jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'arrête devant une sublime villa fraîchement repeinte en blanc. Au bas des quelques marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée flambant neuve se trouvait, une main sur les hanches, une sorte de mannequin de quinze ou seize ans à l'image de sa maison. Elle semblait poser pour une photo. Trois valises pleines à craquer étaient étalées à ses pieds chaussés d'escarpins noirs aux talons hauts comme une échelle. Même de loin, elle était vraiment... Plus belle que belle. Elle évoquait vaguement une poupée de porcelaine. Ses cheveux étaient blonds comme ceux de Chris, mais plus dorés – blond vénitien – et très bouclés aussi. Oh, pas des boucles irrégulières et en pagaille comme celles d'Elyssa, bien sûr, les siennes étaient plutôt « à l'anglaise ». Sûrement l'œuvre d'un fer à friser. Ses vêtements bien coupés moulaient les formes parfaites de son corps auquel les escarpins ajoutaient les quelques centimètres qui lui manquaient. De loin, elle semblait presque aussi grande que Vanessa, qui elle frisait sans aucun doute le mètre quatre-vingt. Elle s'approcha d'un air hautain, tirant une de ses valises et Elyssa put voir ses yeux d'une intense couleur azur.

Elle semblait trop parfaite pour être vraie, pensa-t-elle. Trop plastifiée, trop artificielle. Ses splendides yeux de biche supportaient une telle couche de mascara et d'eye-liner que ça en devenait presque gênant de la regarder, et sa bouche en cœur était trop rouge pour être naturelle. Elyssa n'aima pas dès le premier regard cette fille qui semblait n'être rien de plus qu'une pimbêche finie. Mais elle avait appris depuis longtemps qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, et se promit de ne jamais, jamais la sous-estimer.

En attendant, la jeune fille les regardait d'un horrible air supérieur. Ses sourcils qui semblaient aussi bien coiffés que ses cheveux étaient froncés en une expression de mépris et ses yeux expressifs semblaient dire : _qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour m'aider ?_ Vanessa qui ne semblait pas particulièrement l'apprécier non plus se leva de son siège avec réticence et alla chercher une des valises restées devant l'entrée. Elyssa l'imita, devançant Christopher.

- Salut beau gosse, tu veux bien m'aider ? J'ai vraiment mal aux mains là... Tu peux prendre cette valise ? Merci, tu es un ange... lui dit d'une traite la belle inconnue avec un sourire ravageur, désignant la valise qu'elle tenait dans une main parfaitement manucurée. _Et vas-y que je papillonne des cils, histoire de te montrer que j'ai les plus beaux yeux de l'Amérique..._

Chris lui répondit poliment, mais pourtant n'eut pas de réaction spéciale quant à la « Technique Spéciale Séduction » de la jolie fille qui sembla plutôt vexée. Elyssa rit sous cape, elle ne savait pourquoi mais commençait déjà à ne pas vraiment aimée celle qui semblait habituée à faire tomber les garçons sous sa coupe. Son expression attisait donc sa bonne humeur. En tirant la valise – _mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu mettre dedans pour qu'elle soit si lourde !_ –, elle esquissait un pas de dans ou presque... Au début seulement, après les quinze mètres (!) de distance qui la séparaient de la voiture, elle avait bien moins envie de rire. Quand elle l'eut chargée sur les quatre autres – Vanessa et Christopher étant arrivés avant elle – sa mauvaise humeur était déjà de retour et elle jeta un oeil noir à la beauté fatale-ou-presque qui s'était déjà installée à l'avant de la voiture et se curer les ongles. Elle vit son ami lui proposer une poignée de main qu'elle serra avec deux doigts mais refit un sourire charmeur à l'intention du garçon... Lequel ne rougit pas, ne bégaya pas ni rien, se contentant de son sourire franc à LUI. La blonde n'avait apparemment aucune prise sur lui et reprit sa moue dégoûtée dès qu'il eût détourné la tête._ Mais quelle idiote_, pensa Elyssa._ Prétentieuse superficielle, poupée barbie, bimbo plastifiée_, n'importe lequel de ces noms lui allaient à merveille.

Aussi Elyssa ne put-elle pas résister à l'envie de murmurer à son camarade quand ils furent retournés dans la voiture :

- Mais c'est quoi cette fille !

- Amber Allison, répondit sombrement le jeune garçon à côté d'elle. Sa famille est richissime, ils sont à la tête d'une banque très importante. Il semblerait que ça lui ait un peu fait prendre la grosse tête !

- _Un peu_, ce sont les mots, releva Elyssa. Mais qu'est-ce qu'une telle gosse de riche peut bien faire là ?

- Ses parents l'y ont obligés. Il paraît qu'on gagne beaucoup d'argent en étant gardien, et les Allison aiment l'argent facile – quoi de plus facile que récupérer le gain des autres, hein ? Alors ils veulent qu'elle reprennent la réserve familiale dès qu'elle sera majeure. Apparemment, ce ne sont pas les parents idéaux dont on peut rêver.

- J'avoue... Hé ! Mais comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Je sais deux ou trois choses, fit prudemment Christopher.

La présence de la dénommée Amber la gênant trop pour continuer sa « discussion » animée avec son voisin, elle essaya tant bien que mal de s'endormir – après tout, elle s'était levée tôt ce matin-là, et il lui faudrait toute sa forme pour sa journée à Fablehaven, le sanctuaire légendaire. Elle posa sa joue contre la vitre froide de la voiture, et ses paupières devenues lourdes s'abaissèrent d'elles-mêmes.


	3. Chapter 2

Et voilà le chapitre deux !

Merci à SasunaruPowa et à Nostalgia's My Best Friend pour leur soutien. ;)

* * *

><p>- Réveille-toi, Elyssa... Réveille-toi...<p>

La voix lui paraissait lointaine, comme si on lui parlait au téléphone. Elle aurait bien aimé obéir, justement, se réveiller de cet horrible cauchemar... Oublier cet énorme loup aux yeux rougeoyants qui lui montrait les crocs en grondant de manière menaçante. Il s'approchait d'elle, elle essayait de s'enfuir, mais chaque pas était un supplice. Elle faisait un pas, elle tombait, n'arrivait pas à se relever. C'était toujours comme ça dans les rêves d'Elyssa. Quelqu'un essayait de la tuer, une main de fer la tirait en arrière en lui brisant les jambes au passage...

- Allez, réveille-toi... On est arrivés, Elyssa...

Soudain, le loup bondit et ses griffes acérées pénétrèrent dans son épaule. Puis il mordit de toutes ses forces dans ses côtes. La douleur n'était pas aussi foudroyante qu'elle le craignait ; toutefois, tout était préférable à cette peur horrible. Sa respiration était réduite à un râle. Un liquide coulait sur ses joues, elle se rendit compte que c'était ses larmes. Mais des larmes étranges. Rouge comme du sang.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !

- Eh ! Calme-toi ! J'essayais juste de te réveiller. Je te fais si peur que ça ?

Elyssa essuya le peu de sueur qui maculait son front pâle. Elle ne s'était pas trompée : des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et brouillaient sa vue. Une fois quelle les eut effacées, elle eut la vue plus claire... Mais qui était cette magnifique blonde qui la fixait avec un mélange de dédain et de... Peur ? Que faisait-elle à moitié allongée dans cette voiture ? Et surtout... Pourquoi ressentait-elle encore de la douleur au niveau de ses côtes et de son épaule ?

Et puis soudain, tout lui revint. Elle allait à Fablehaven, cette voiture appartenait à Vanessa Santoro. La jolie fille qui venait de lui parler s'appelait Amber et elle vit également Chris à côté d'elle. Quand à la douleur... C'était tout simplement eux qui essayaient de la réveiller. Elle se sentit presque rougir en se rappelant du cri qu'elle avait poussé... L'avait-on entendue de plus loin que la voiture ?

Et puis elle se rappela qu'Amber lui avait posé une question à laquelle elle était sensée répondre.

- D-Désolée. C'était juste un cauchemar...

- Ouais, eh bien ils sont bizarres tes cauchemars ! Quand tu as ouvert les yeux, ils étaient tout rouges. C'était pas plutôt une transe ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

Elyssa fronça les sourcils. Les yeux rouges ? Impossible ! Et puis de quoi Amber l'accusait-elle ? Pourquoi parlait-elle de transe ?

- Venez un peu, intervint Vanessa à côté du portail qu'elle venait d'ouvrir – visiblement, elle n'avait pas suivi toute la conversation. Vous ne voulez tout de même pas rester là toute la nuit ?

Les autres acquiescèrent en silence. Tandis que la belle Amber prenait la tête de leur petit groupe, Elyssa tira son ami un peu en arrière pour lui demander si elle avait vraiment eu les yeux rouges.

- Oui, répondit Chris. Oh, pas beaucoup, ça se voyait à peine. Mais un peu quand même... Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont normaux maintenant. Mais je crois que tu as vraiment fait peur à Amber...

- Ça, ce n'est pas grave, ricana-t-elle. Mais ça me fait un peu peur aussi... Les yeux rouges, je veux dire. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Ou alors je ne m'en étais jamais rendue compte... Je n'ai pas de miroir pour m'observer dans les cinq secondes qui suivent mon réveil. Heureusement d'ailleurs, je serais complètement déprimée au bout d'une semaine.

- Maintenant que j'y pense... (il ne sourit même pas) Ce n'étaient pas forcément tes yeux _directement_. Il devait y avoir un objet rouge à proximité et ça s'est juste reflété...

Instinctivement, tous deux se tournèrent vers Amber qui était juste à côté d'elle quand elle s'était réveillée... Ou, plus exactement, vers le_ jean _d'Amber, qui, outre ses savantes déchirures, était d'un rouge criard...

Et tous deux éclatèrent de rire – Elyssa, toutefois avait plus de mal que son ami... Elle se rappelait très bien du loup de son rêve. Il avait les yeux rouges... Et puis Amber aurait dû s'en apercevoir si c'était son propre jean qu'elle avait vue dans ses yeux ? Ou alors elle avait voulu faire peur à Elyssa... Oui, c'était possible. Il lui aurait fallu pour cela une être une très bonne actrice – sa peur paraissait véridique. Mais dans le monde ou vivait la jolie blonde, ce panier de crabes fait d'illusions, de faux-semblants et de coups bas, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas être justement une excellente actrice ?

Elle se força tout de même à graver cet incident dans sa mémoire... Son père lui avait appris à ne jamais négliger quelque chose d'étrange. Jamais.

Et puis soudain elle réalisa qu'ils étaient arrêtés... Toute à ses pensées, elle avait marché quelques minutes sans se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait devant une grande maison, plutôt vieille et rongée par le lierre mais toujours en très bon état. Il y avait aussi un magnifique jardin plein de fleurs et de papillons. Non, elle n'avait pas pris ses gouttes ce jour-là... C'étaient des _fées_.

La massive porte s'ouvrit sur une jolie brune aux longs cheveux coiffés en une queue de cheval haute. Elle avait de grands yeux chocolat pétillants qui la rajeunissaient de quelques années et les joues parsemées de tâches de rousseur. Sa bouche aux lèvres fines s'entrouvrit en une expression de surprise et elle eut presque l'air d'une enfant. Elyssa lui donnait quinze ou seize ans à cause de sa grande taille, mais son visage en donnait bien moins... Et puis elle reçut comme une décharge électrique en réalisant l'identité de cette adolescente au visage de petite fille.  
>C'était Kendra Sorenson.<p>

Celle-ci eut un sourire. Elle pivota sur ses talons pour lancer un : « Grand-Père Sorensooon ! Ils sont arrivés ! » dans la maison puis se retourna vers eux. De près, elle avait davantage l'air d'une jeune fille de seize ans mais son visage était encore plutôt juvénile.

- Bienvenue à tous ! Pardon pour l'accueil, nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt... Contente de vous revoir, Vanessa.

Kendra, après une rapide bise échangée avec Vanessa, se tourna vers Elyssa qui put l'examiner une nouvelle fois. Ses yeux étaient vraiment magnifiques, plus jolis que ceux d'Amber qui devait être folle de jalousie derrière son air décontracté... C'était assez difficile de la décrire. Elle n'était pas vraiment belle comme une de ces mannequins refaits de partout comme on en voit dans les magazines. Pas belle comme Amber. Plutôt... Jolie comme la petite sœur d'Elyssa, Chelsea, qui lui donnait envie de la serrer dans ses bras tellement elle était mignonne. Le genre d'enfant qui procuraient du bonheur rien qu'avec un sourire... En moins fort cependant – Kendra n'avait tout de même plus deux ans.

Elyssa se rappela soudain les rumeurs qu'elle avait entendues de ses parents... Elle n'y avait pas fait attention, mais maintenant qu'elle voyait Kendra Sorenson rayonnante d'une lumière blanche comme un soleil d'hiver, elle avait bien plus de raisons de croire qu'elle avait _réellement_ été marquée par les fées...

- Venez avec nous dans le salon. Vous ferez connaissance avec les autres... Ensuite Seth et moi vous montrerons les chambres. (elle baissa la voix après un rapide coup d'oeil à la narcoblix aux cheveux noirs) En fait, Vanessa a presque une heure d'avance... Nous vous attendions pour le déjeuner.

Elyssa réprima un sourire amusé. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, à vrai dire.

Le salon était une grande pièce à l'image de sa maison, c'est-à-dire démodée mais en très bon état et même plutôt jolie. Les murs n'étaient ni peints, ni recouverts de papier peint ; on pouvait voir les pierres et leurs et la couche de ciment qui les soudait. Un grand lustre pendait du plafond et éclairait le sol aux grands carreaux noirs et blancs comme un gigantesque échiquier. Des fauteuils moelleux entourant une large table basse n'étaient pas les seuls meubles : on pouvait voir plusieurs buffets remplis d'une vaisselle coûteuse ou de vieux livres qui prenaient la poussière... Il n'y avait rien de magique dans cette pièce et Elyssa en fut un peu déçue... Mais à quoi s'attendait-elle donc ?

On ne lui laissa même pas le temps de chercher une réponse. Déjà d'autres personnes arrivaient et remplissaient le salon... Ils étaient bien une dizaine en tout. Elle ne les reconnaissaient pas pour la plupart, mais se dit que le garçon de treize ans devait être Seth Sorenson. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine... Seth, le détenteur de l'épée Vasilis qu'il avait arrachée aux mort-vivants, aidé par les soeurs chantantes...

Une légende vivante. Et il se tient là, juste devant Elyssa. Et en plus... Il la regarde. Il lui sourit. Et elle, comme une idiote, tout ce qu'elle trouve à faire... C'est rougir et détourner le regard. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ! Seulement parce qu'il est célèbre... Enfin non, pas seulement, il faut dire qu'il est plutôt beau garçon... Euh ! non... Enfin si. Juste un peu... Raaaah, stop ! Il n'y avait pas de quoi se sentir troublée à ce point, non plus. Impressionnée, peut-être un peu... Mais troublée ou transformée en tomate, non. Elyssa lui jeta un coup d'oeil à la dérobée et se força à le décrire objectivement.

Il ressemblait à Kendra, et en même temps, on avait du mal à croire que deux êtres aussi radicalement opposés puissent être frère et soeur. Tous deux avaient les mêmes cheveux châtains et lisses, et même si les yeux de Seth étaient du bleu de la mer au lieu d'avoir une teinte chocolat comme sa soeur, on retrouvait entre eux les mêmes traits du visages. Ce qui les rendait différents, c'était l'_aura_ qui émanait d'eux.

Si Kendra dégageait une lumière blanche et douce, ainsi qu'un air calme et studieux, dans celle – sombre – de Seth, on sentait son courage, son impatience et surtout sa capacité à se mettre dans des situations inimaginables. Chacun semblait le contraire de l'autre en tout. Elyssa se demandais comment pouvaient-ils faire pour ne pas s'écharper l'un l'autre...

Soudain, un vieil homme qu'elle identifia comme Stan Sorenson se leva et le silence se fit. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler... Elyssa se demanda vaguement s'il allait faire ou non un discours de bienvenue...

* * *

><p>Je sais, je ne sais pas couper les chapitres 8D<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Le chapitre trois (particulièrement long =D) est en deux parties, la première sur le point de vue de Kendra et la deuxième est à nouveau sur le point de vue d'Elyssa;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Kendra avait mal dormi la nuit dernière, entre les préparatifs d'urgence et les oublis de dernière minute. C'était du moins une excuse valable pour son écoute peu attentive au discours de Grand-père Sorenson... Lui-même n'aimait pas vraiment les discours, mais il s'était senti obligé d'en préparer un. Heureusement, celui-ci était vraiment court. De toute façon, il était vrai qu'elle avait très peu dormi cette nuit-là et le sommeil la gagnait... Et le fauteuil... Était si confortable...<p>

Elle réprima un bâillement et se ressaisit. Ce n'était certes pas le moment de s'endormir. Grand-Père avait terminé et à présent chaque membre de leur petite assemblée faisait une courte présentation à l'intention des trois nouveaux arrivants... Kendra écouta à peine celle de Tanugatoa, le Polynésien maître en potions, tout comme celle de Vanessa qui sortit de la pièce avec l'air d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. Elle eut un sourire amusé quand Warren avoua sa passion pour les missions-suicides, mais rien de plus. Après tout elle s'en doutait... Le frère de Warren, Dale, se présenta à son tour, suivit par Grand-Père et Grand-Mère Sorenson puis Vanessa. Kendra se rendit alors compte qu'ils suivaient l'ordre des aiguilles d'une montre autour de la table de bois et que c'était donc son tour de parler.

- Je suis Kendra Sorenson, j'ai seize ans. (elle se trouvait mystérieusement debout) Vous avez peut-être entendu dire que je suis marquée par les fées... En fait, je suis féérique.

Elle jeta un œil aux trois adolescents assis sur sa gauche pour voir leur réaction. Deux n'avaient apparemment jamais entendu ce mot-là et la regardaient avec incompréhension, mais la troisième, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux dorés, la regardait avec un air de surprise totale... Elle savait ce que signifiait « féérique ».

- Ça fait que j'ai quelques pouvoirs, voir dans le noir ou parler aux fées, par exemple...Ce n'est pas pour me vanter, hein ! ajouta-t-elle très vite. C'est juste pour que vous soyez au courant. J'espère que nous allons passer de bonnes vacances ensemble. Bon voilà, j'ai terminé.

Kendra se rassit avec le sentiment d'être une parfaite idiote – comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait devant les autres. Elle fut prise d'une soudaine passion pour un nœud dans le bois de la table basse tandis que son frère citait quelques-uns de ses meilleurs exploits... Seth ne serais jamais arrivé à s'en empêcher, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire. La sensation de malaise se dissipa un peu et elle put à nouveau regarder les autres parler. Un certain Christopher Maxwell au grand sourire d'ange dit quelques mots à propos de sa passion pour les dragons. Son nom lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs... Mais Christopher Vogel était mort et enterré, à présent.

- Je m'appelle Amber Allison et j'ai quinze ans, fit une jolie blonde. Je n'ai pas l'intention de raconter ma vie devant tout le monde. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, vous n'avez pas à savoir tout de moi, c'est tout. M. Sorenson, il faudra que je vous dise quelques mots en privé.

Sur ces paroles sèches, elle se rassit aussitôt à la stupéfaction générale. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'assemblée, il y eut quelques murmures entre les convives. Maintenant que Kendra la regardait mieux, elle vit que la dénommée Amber ressemblait à un énorme pot de peinture dont le maquillage, pourtant appliqué avec soin sur le reste de son visage, rendait ses paupières tellement lourdes de devoir supporter tant de mascara qu'elles en tombaient d'un air hautain sur ses yeux turquoises.

Grand-Père Sorenson, imperturbable, fit un signe de tête à la dernière participante, celle aux yeux dorés.

- Moi c'est Elyssa Turner, dit-elle. J'aurais quatorze ans en novembre, je vais entrer en seconde. Plus tard, je remplacerai mes parents en tant que gardienne. Ou alors je m'engagerai chez les Chevaliers de l'Aube en tant que détective. Je sens qu'on va me poser la question alors non, je n'utilise pas de lentilles de contact, mes yeux sont naturels. J'aime le chocolat au lait, la nature et mon lecteur mp3, je déteste les films d'horreur, les injustices dans le monde et les gens qui se croient supérieur aux autres juste parce qu'ils sont riches ou célèbres. Terminé.

Elle se rassit sous les sourires amusés de l'assemblée. Elle venait de détendre l'atmosphère et Grand-Père lui-même sentit faillir son expression de calme imperturbable quand il annonça les endroits interdits d'accès et les règles fondamentales de la réserve que Kendra connaissait par coeur ou presque. Pendant ce temps-là, la brune se demandait vaguement si elle avait rêvé quand Elyssa avait jeté un coup d'oeil au « mannequin » quand elle avait parlé des _gens qui se croient supérieur aux autres juste parce qu'ils sont riches ou célèbres._

- Bien, fit Grand-Père quand il eut terminé et que les trois participants eurent hoché la tête en signe d'assentiment. Kendra et Seth vont vous montrer vos dortoirs respectifs, ensuite vous aurez quartier libre pour le reste de la journée. Oh, Miss Allison... Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire, c'est vrai.

- Allison le sac plastique, grommela Elyssa quand elle passa devant Kendra avec un regard noir pour Amber qui rejetait en arrière ses cheveux dorés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Très plastifié à l'extérieur, presque pas de matière grise à l'intérieur. Comme un sac plastique, répliqua Elyssa avec un sourire espiègle.

- En fait, ça lui va bien comme surnom... Mais c'est un peu méchant. D'abord, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'elle n'est pas intelligente ?

Kendra monta l'escalier qui montait au grenier. Pendant quelques instants Elyssa sembla réfléchir à sa réponse puis murmura :

- Tu as vu comme elle se trémousse ? Si elle avait un cerveau, on l'entendrait faire '' bling-bling '' à l'intérieur de son crâne...

- Et voilà, dit Kendra en ouvrant la porte du grenier après quelques minutes de silence. C'est le nouveau dortoir des filles... Avant, Seth dormait avec moi dans le grenier.

- Il dort où, maintenant ? _NDA : rassurez-vous, Elyssa n'a pas du tout l'intention de se servir de ce renseignement. C'est de la pure curiosité. ù-ù_

- Seth a insisté pour que le dortoir des garçons soit la cabane dans l'arbre, tu l'as peut-être vue quand tu es arrivée... Non ? Je te montrerai un de ces jours. En tout cas, je pense qu'il trouvera ça un peu moins '' cool '' quand il sera obligé de revenir dans la maison en pleine nuit... Pour aller aux toilettes par exemple, acheva-t-elle avec un rire de gorge A ton avis, de quoi Allison-sac-plastique a-t-elle voulu parler quand elle a dit qu'elle voulait parler avec Grand-Père en privé ?

Elyssa sourit en entendant que Kendra avait adopté son surnom mais ne releva pas. Avisant le lit juste derrière elle, elle se laissa tomber à la renverse sur le matelas qui rebondit sur le choc.

- Peut-être qu'elle voulait l'avertir qu'elle était allergique à la boue et qu'elle ne pouvait donc pas aller dans la forêt ou quelque chose comme ça, dit Elyssa d'un air songeur, les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

- Fais attention aux lits, l'avertit Kendra, ils ne sont pas _si_ solides que ça.

- Désolée, dit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse. C'étaient tellement tentant...

- Tu es vraiment bizarre. Euh, non ! Je veux dire, tu n'es pas bizarre, tu es juste...

- Tu peux m'appeler bizarre si tu veux, rétorqua Elyssa. Compte tenu de la moyenne d'intelligence des jeunes actuels, je le prendrais pour un compliment.

Malgré ces paroles, Kendra vit bien que la jeune fille avait perdue son expression pétillante de joie. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir dit une chose pareille, ça ne lui ressemblait pas...

- Euh... Si tu le dis... Oh, je crois que Grand-Père m'appelle... Tu n'as qu'à t'installer en attendant, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

- D'accord... Hé ! Ma valise est restée dans le coffre de la voiture !

Mais Kendra était déjà partie quand elle s'en rendit compte.

Ellyssa poussa un profond soupir... Rien que l'idée de traîner ses bagages depuis la voiture de Vanessa jusqu'au grenier la déprimait. Presque... Car quelqu'un venait de toquer à la porte. Elyssa courut pour lui ouvrir et vit Dale, une valise à la main et une autre à ses pieds.

- Bonjour, dit-il en souriant. Tu es Elyssa, c'est ça ? Ta valise est une de celles-là ?

- Non... Elles sont toutes les deux à Amber. Vous utilisez la magie pour les transporter si vite ?

Cette fois-ci, le frère de Warren rit pour de bon.

- Vanessa a déplacé la voiture. Elle est habituée à la garer près du portail et avait un peu oublié vos bagages... Je ne sais pas faire de magie et c'est le cas de presque tout le monde ici.

- Oh... fit-elle, déçue. Dommage. Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ? ajouta-t-elle, prise d'un soudain accès de gentillesse.

- Je ne crois pas, il reste juste deux valises.

- Trois, rectifia Elyssa. La mienne, celle de Chris et une troisième qui appartient au sac plast... Je veux dire Amber.

- Christopher et Seth ont déjà monté la sienne. Il en reste donc deux et j'ai deux bras.

- Je m'en voudrais de vous laisser faire tout le travail.

- Oh, j'ai l'habitude... Ici, je suis une sorte d'homme à tout faire. Je t'assure, tu n'as pas besoin de te déranger.

- Puisque vous le dîtes, acquiesça Elyssa.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le même lit – avec plus de douceur, cette fois –, appréciant le contact du matelas moelleux. Les bras en croix, elle fixa les lattes du plafond en pente en essayant de donner des formes aux nœuds difformes du bois. Par chance, elle avait choisi le lit au-dessus duquel le plafond était le plus bas et pouvait donc ''identifier'' rapidement deux yeux de chat difformes avec la bouche de travers et une horrible sorcière chauve au coup de girafe. Cela lui donnait des marques, elle en avait aussi dans sa propre chambre. Pendant ce temps, Dale avait posé les valises au pied du troisième lit, celui qui n'était ni occupé par les affaires de Kendra ni par Elyssa elle-même puis était redescendu. Lorsque la porte s'était à nouveau ouverte, la jeune fille était tellement sûre qu'il s'agissait du frère de Warren qu'elle sursauta en entendant la voix sèche d'Amber-sac-plastique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches comme ça ?

- Rien du tout, grommela Elyssa.

Amber haussa un de ses sourcils – même eux semblaient taillés avec soin ! – mais ne répondit rien, se contentant de s'asseoir sur son lit avec infiniment plus de grâce que l'autre.

- Qui a amené mes valises ?

- C'est le cousin de Kendra et Seth... J'ai oublié son nom... Tu sais bien, le-

- Warren ? demanda-t-elle avec une nuance d'espoir dans la voix.

- Non, l'autre. Dale, c'est ça.

- Oh, fit Amber sans cacher sa déception. Lui, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup...

- Et pourquoi ça ? fit Elyssa en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il est laid, c'est tout. Pourquoi tu me le demandes ?

- _QUOI ?_

Cette fois, Elyssa s'était carrément levée et ses yeux dorés lançaient des éclairs. Amber parut effrayée et amorça un geste de recul mais tint bon.

- Parfaitement. Je suppose que pour une petite paysanne comme toi, il doit ressembler à l'homme idéal, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pour quelqu'un comme m-

- MAIS ON S'EN FICHE ! MAINTENANT TAIS-TOI. Qu'est-ce que j'en as à faire qu'il soit beau ou pas ? Et puis d'abord, il ne me _plaît_ pas. Il faut que tu aies besoin de draguer quelqu'un pour être sympa avec lui, toi ? _Lui_, il est gentil, contrairement à quelqu'un que je connais...

Elyssa s'apprêtait à sortir un tas de répliques cinglantes quand une toux discrète les stoppa net. Dale, horriblement embarrassé, se tenait devant la porte, les deux valises restantes à la main. La colère de la jeune fille fondit comme neige au soleil. Mortifiée, elle vira au rouge brique et détourna le regard aussitôt. Amber, nullement gênée, lança un regard froid au jeune homme et prit sa troisième valise d'un air hautain.

- E-Eh bien... Elyssa, je suppose que celle-ci est à t-toi.

Veillant toujours à ne pas croiser son regard, Elyssa tendis un bras tremblant pour prendre la sienne. Dale quitta la pièce en silence.

- Bravo, Amber. Franchement, bravo. Tu dois être fière de toi.

- Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche, fit celle-ci, ignorant superbement le commentaire d'Elyssa.

- C'est ça, répondit-elle avec hargne. Tire-toi.

Toujours tremblante, la fille aux yeux dorés regarda l'autre prendre ses affaires et sortir du grenier, sans doute vers la salle de bain. La honte la submergea. Elle avait quasiment avoué devant Dale qu'elle le trouvait laid, et cela en hurlant... Tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la maison avaient sans aucun doute entendu la dispute, à présent. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi avait-elle crié si fort ? Ellyssa s'assit sur le lit pour la troisième fois, complètement abattue, se recroquevillant en position fœtale et enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller.


	5. Chapter 4

Salut à tous !

Non, non, je n'ai pas abandonné l'histoire. Désolée pour le retard, je n'ai même pas d'excuses (à part que j'ai davantage travaillé sur le plan de l'histoire...), le chapitre 4 n'est même pas plus long (plutôt le contraire d'ailleurs u-u) Pour me faire pardonner j'essaye de vous sortir le chapitre 5 le plus rapidement possible, promis !

* * *

><p>Le soleil jouait à cache-cache au loin, poursuivant son éternelle course derrière les grands arbres. Tout ce qu'on pouvait voir de lui à cette heure de la matinée, c'était les rayons dorés qui arrivaient à pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce sombre, par-delà le rideau qui masquait les alentours aux trois jeunes filles présentes dans la pièce.<p>

La première, dont les cheveux blonds vénitien étaient noués en une natte soignée pour ne pas trop les abîmer pendant son sommeil, dormait d'un sommeil paisible. La couche de mascara qui cerclait ses yeux clos retirée, on pouvait davantage voir les cernes sous ses yeux ainsi qu'autre chose, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître... Des traces de larmes.

La deuxième, aux longs cheveux châtains, avait les yeux mi-clos et émergeait lentement de son profond sommeil. Elle repensait aux évènements de la soirée précédente, avec une véritable haine pour la jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds à qui elle tournait obstinément le dos. Ses paroles lui revinrent en mémoire, ravivant la brûlure qu'elle croyait enfouie à tout jamais...

_- Moi, commença Christopher tandis qu'il avalait un morceau de son omelette du dîner, ça ne m'intéresse pas d'être gardien. J'ai plein de petits frères et soeurs qui seraient ravis de prendre la succession de mes grands-parents... Non, ce que je veux faire, c'est dompteur de dragons._

_- Mais ça doit être vraiment dangereux, non ? lui répondit Elyssa, la fille aux yeux dorés que Kendra avait consolé la veille après l'accrochage entre Amber, Dale et elle. Même Chuck Rose, dont on disait qu'il était le meilleur dompteur de dragons du monde... Il a fini par être dévoré lui aussi._

_- J'ai entendu parler de Chuck Rose ! Intervint joyeusement Amber. J'ai aussi entendu parler de son fils, il paraît qu'il travaille pour les Chevaliers de l'Aube et c'est un meilleur dompteur que son père, j'en suis sûre. On m'a dis aussi qu'il est super mignon..._

Quelle idiote. Elle aurait dû comprendre, à cet instant, qu'il valait mieux se taire. Se taire et complètement oublier le fils de Rose, oublier qu'elle avait un jour prononcé son nom... Mais Amber était totalement insensible à l'atmosphère lourde de reproches qui venait de tomber sur la table. Même Elyssa et Chris s'en était rendue compte, même eux avait froncé les sourcils quand elle avait continué après la remarque de Grand-Père lui demandant si elle voulait parler d'un certain Gavin...

_- Vous le connaissez ? Vous pourrez me le présenter, un de ces jours... Oh, là, là, il faut absolument que j'obtienne un autographe... Et une photo dédicacée... Et puis j'aimerais tellement... _

_- Je n'ai plus faim, coupa Kendra qui s'était brutalement levée dans un raclement de chaise, sans parvenir à dissimuler le tremblement de sa voix. Je vais me promener un peu, ne m'attendez pas pour le dessert..._

Là-dessus, elle était sortie en plantant là son assiette encore à moitié pleine et le reste de l'assemblée qui jetait des regards chargés de reproches à Amber. Kendra avait choisi un endroit où personne ne viendrait la chercher, pour ne pas être surprise à pleurer sur la blessure encore fraîche de la trahison de Navarog-alias-Gavin.

Ce matin-là, il n'y avait plus de tristesse dans les yeux noisette de Kendra, juste de la colère envers cette blonde juste derrière elle. Mais quelle idiote... Elyssa avait raison, Amber n'était qu'une imbécile de sac plastique sans cervelle, tout juste bonne à se trémousser et à prendre des poses de mannequins.

Ce fut la respiration étouffée, haletante, de la troisième fille, celle aux cheveux noirs et bouclés, qui sortit Kendra de ses plans de vengeance. Elle ouvrit brutalement ses yeux noisette pour les poser sur le lit près de la fenêtre... Et sa bouche s'arrondit en un cri de stupeur muet. Le rayon de soleil qui tombait sur la joue d'Elyssa révélait un visage d'une extrême pâleur, ses yeux fermés semblaient fixés sur quelque chose qu'elle était la seule à voir, et manifestement cette chose provoquait en elle une peur irrationnelle. Kendra, affolée, sauta à bas de son lit. Elle posa sa main un peu plus moite sur le front de la jeune fille, constata qu'elle était brûlante. Tremblante, la voix vacillante, elle hurla un « à l'aide ! » en direction de la porte. Elle ne savait pas où elle avait trouvé la force de crier, d'ailleurs elle ne savait si elle avait eu assez de forces pour que quelqu'un l'ait entendue dans la maison... Ses jambes flageolaient. Amber s'était enfin réveillée, mais elle s'en fichait... Désormais, le monde se limitait à Elyssa, à son visage crispé par la peur et à la main qui serrait la sienne comme une bouée de sauvetage.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La voix d'Amber lui parut lointaine. Elyssa venait d'ouvrir les yeux et Kendra sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

Ce n'était plus Elyssa.

Les yeux rouges, sanglants, n'étaient pas à elle. C'était impossible... Quelqu'un avait pris sa place. Et ce quelqu'un qui avait déjà lâché sa main se levait, rejetant les couvertures qui tombèrent au bas du lit... Jamais Elyssa ne l'aurait regardée comme ça, pas avec cette expression cruelle sur le visage... Kendra se décida en une fraction de seconde.

Sa main fendit l'air et s'abattit sur la joue d'Elyssa qui vacilla sous le choc, son visage reflétant tour à tour, la surprise, la colère – et même la haine – puis un soulagement toujours empreint de l'horreur qu'elle venait de vivre. Kendra avait tout de suite vu qu'elle était redevenue elle-même, mais elle n'en fut totalement certaine que quand elle constata que les yeux écarquillés de son amie avaient repris leur habituelle teinte dorée. Elyssa se laissa tomber sur le lit – qui commençait à en avoir marre – et laissa les larmes couler.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Kendra qui commençait à retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

Elyssa haussa les épaules, elle ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse de s'être réveillée.

- C'était un c-cauchemar. Un loup qui me poursuivait, un loup avec d-des yeux rouges horribles... Le rêve était déjà là avant, mais il avait de-de grandes dents et puis des griffes én-énormes. Plus que h-hier. Et puis il-il a commencé à mordre et à me taper dessus de p-partout, je ne pouvais rien faire, il m'a comp-plètement griffé la gorge, je sentait presque ma tête se... se...

Un horrible frisson lui traversa le corps et Kendra crut qu'elle refaisait une crise. Non, c'était juste le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé qui lui faisait peur...

Trouvant qur l'élocution d'Elyssa était de plus en plus difficile, elle l'allongea comme un petit enfant et lui jeta une couverture – elle se laissa faire sans rechigner, preuve qu'elle était en état de choc. Peut-être que comme ça elle arrêterait de claquer des dents...

- Excuse-moi, dit-elle, mais je n'ai pas tout compris. Tu dis que tu as déjà fait ce rêve hier ?

Elyssa lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

- Un loup avec des yeux... rouges ? Et tu dis qu'il t'a lacéré la gorge ?

Nouveaux signes d'assentiment.

Kendra sentit son coeur rater un battement. Juste quand elle avait posé la dernière question, elle avait remarqué une minuscule cicatrice dans le cou d'Elyssa, un mince trait dont perlait un filet de sang...

- Dis donc... Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ?

Suivant le regard de Kendra, la jeune fille porta une main à sa gorge. Elle sentait la coupure, elle sentait le sang chaud qui en coulait...

- On dirait une vieille blessure qui s'est ouverte... Ça n'a sûrement aucun rapport avec ton rêve... Pourquoi dis-tu non ?

- J'en suis sûre, murmura Elyssa. Totalement sûre. Je n'ai jamais eu de cicatrice au cou.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit était plus pesant que tout ce que la fille aux yeux dorés ait jamais supporté. Ce fut Amber qui le brisa, sa voix ayant perdu son habituel ton hautain remplacé par une sorte de pitié.

- Tu vas en parler aux autres ?

- Non. Je ne préfère pas embêter tout le monde avec ça, c'est juste des rêves après tout...

Amber secoua la tête avec impatience.

- Je t'ai déjà dit – et Miss Kendra (Kendra eut un tic en s'entendant affublée d'un titre de « Miss ») sera sûrement d'accord avec moi – que ce n'était _pas_ un rêve ordinaire. Tu avais les yeux complètement rouges, Elyssa. Comme dans la voiture, tu te souviens ? Comme dans une sorte de transe. Ou plutôt comme si tu étais... possédée.

- Elle a raison, ajouta Kendra même si accepter le point de vue d'Amber la dégoûtait. Ce n'était plus toi, c'était vraiment effrayant. Et puis... (elle hésita) tu en gardes les marques. Tu as une cicatrice de la blessure que tu as eue en rêve, ça ne fait pas de doute, maintenant.

Elyssa resta un moment à réfléchir, les yeux dans le vague. On aurait dit qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre – ce qui était parfaitement illogique, d'après la jolie brune : il semblait évident qu'il fallait en parler à quelqu'un, Grand-Père Sorenson ou même un spécialiste, réagir, essayer de faire quelque chose. Pas faire comme tout... tout ça... n'existait pas ou était sans importance... Peut-être même que si Elyssa refusait de faire quoi que se soit, Kendra irait elle-même tout raconter à Grand-Père...

- On va voir comment les choses se présentent. Pour l'instant je me tais – et vous aussi, hein ? – mais si je refais encore une fois un rêve bizarre, j'irais tout raconter. Promis, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air dubitatif de Kendra.

- Bon, soupira cette dernière. Puisque tu es sûre... On va prendre le petit déjeuner alors, c'est un peu tôt mais je pense qu'aucune de nous n'arriverait à se rendormir, de toute façon. Vous venez ?

* * *

><p>En espérant que vous avez aimé !<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Aïe, je suis de plus en plus lente ! Désolée.

Ce chapitre est plutôt long, donc divisé en deux parties. Surveillez régulièrement pour ne pas manquer la partie b que je rajouterai la semaine prochaine (j'espère...).

Edit : euh non, pas vraiment en fait x) désolée pour le retard. Encore une fois...

En plus, la deuxième partie n'est même pas vraiment longue ! J'ai mis la fin du chapitre plus tôt que prévu en fait...

* * *

><p>- Aïïeuh...<p>

- Oui, ça fait un peu mal au début. Mais au fil des entraînements, ça va passer, ne t'inquiète pas...

- Ça m'étonnerait. Pour te donner une idée qui se rapproche au mieux de la réalité, je suis à peu près aussi souple qu'un bloc de béton. Armé. Aïe ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on doit faire ça, tu parles d'une formation de gardien !

Pour résumer la situation, Kendra et Seth, Chris, Elyssa et Amber étaient en train de faire des étirements sous la conduite de Vanessa. Comme vous vous en doutez, la plupart d'entre eux ne voyaient pas du tout l'utilité de ces exercices qu'on pourrait assimiler à de la torture.

Surtout Elyssa qui ne se privait pas de râler – comme d'habitude, quoi. Pourtant elle faisait les exercices sans tricher.

Amber, elle, avait poussé un hurlement dès les premiers étirements, obligeant Vanessa à venir l' « ausculter » loin des regards indiscrets, l'autre s'efforçant de masquer son visage convulsé de douleur – ou alors elle faisait la comédie. Elle semblait boiter de la jambe gauche, avait remarqué Elyssa.

Quand Vanessa était revenue, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, elle semblait plus pâle et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Elle avait annoncé que cette peste d'Amber était définitivement dispensé de ce genre d'exercices physiques mais qu'elle continuerait de venir pour les excursions et les entraînements aux armes - Elyssa, Chris et Amber aurait droit à un cours de tir. Puis elle avait demandé à la jeune blonde d'une voix douce si elle voulait boire quelque chose et l'a envoyée en cuisine prendre un rafraîchissement.

Elyssa avait cherché en vain un sourire vainqueur sur le visage d'Amber quand elle était rentrée à l'intérieur de la maison (les « cours » avec Vanessa se passaient dans le jardin, faute de place, je ne vous l'avais pas dit ?) qui pourrait montrer qu'elle avait fait semblant d'avoir mal quelque chose comme ça. Elle se demandait si Amber lui avait fait des menaces pour se débarrasser de ses affreux exercices de torture.

N'importe quoi. On n'était pas dans un film policier et de toute façon, se débarrasser de quelques étirements n'était pas un motif valable pour faire du chantage... Il y avait autre chose de bien plus important et elle était bien décidée à savoir quoi.

Kendra se demandait ce que la jolie blonde avait pu dire, ou montrer à Vanessa pour la mettre dans cet état. Elle l'avait rarement vue bouleversée et s'inquiétait.

Chris venait de donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule d'Amber et semblait à présent regretter son geste. En le voyant, Seth commença par se demander avec un sourire narquois si il avait peur de garder le parfum de miss-sac-plastique (il avait décidé d'adopter le surnom d'Elyssa et de Kendra) sur sa main toute sa vie.

Mais voyant le visage de Christopher prendre la même délicate nuance blanchâtre que celui de Vanessa, son coeur fit un énorme bond contre ses côtes.

Il venait de réaliser quelque chose.

Ou plutôt non, il n'en était pas sûr. Il croyait avoir réalisé quelque chose. C'était à vérifier bien sûr, mais à partir de maintenant il ferait beaucoup plus attention à ce genre de... détails... et il finirait par le piéger.

Un sourire narquois s'installa sur ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. C'était assez étrange, car on n'y voyait guère mieux qu'en début de matinée. On aurait dit que la lumière, au lieu d'être omnicolore, était brutalement devenue d'un gris morne.<p>

Les responsables, c'étaient ces nuages sombres qui se serraient les uns contre les autres dans le seul but apparent de bloquer les rayons de l'astre brûlant. Ces formes sombres rendues parjures par leur promesse de beau temps du matin qu'ils avaient rompus. _Comme si ils voulaient que la nuit dure éternellement sur la Terre..._

C'était ainsi qu'allaient les pensées d'Elyssa. Pas vraiment gaies il faut l'avouer, mais après tout, comment pouvait-elle l'être avec ce temps de chien ? Quand on regardait les fleurs du jardin, c'était un camaïeu de gris - ou presque - dans une sorte de version assez soft d'achromatopsie - une maladie des yeux génétique mais très rare qui vous fait tout voir en niveaux de gris. Pas de rouge velours, de jaune criard ou de bleu marine. Rien qu'un dégradé de gris, du blanc au noir.

Elyssa, elle, ne voyait plus rien du tout, pour la bonne raison qu'elle avait laissé retomber son coin de rideau pour à nouveau arpenter la pièce comme pour songer à un plan de vengeance.

Son humeur était massacrante. Elle avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, c'était totalement injuste.

D'accord. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû de disputer avec Amber. Mais après tout, c'était la blondasse qui avait commencé, pas elle – de désagréables remarques sur ses cheveux noirs un peu trop emmêlés au goût de Mademoiselle. La suite de la dispute avait été plutôt violente. Elyssa s'en rappelait très bien : Kendra arborait un air horrifiée (elle en faisait un peu trop d'ailleurs), Chris essayait tant bien que mal de séparer les deux filles, Seth écoutait d'un air intéressé la volée mutuelle de jurons. Il avait dû en apprendre pas mal du genre « pouffiasse, poupée plastiquée, fausse blonde, laideron (!), attardée mentale, mijaurée ». Les autres, bien plus vulgaires, il les connaissait sans doute déjà.

De toute façon, quoi qu'Elyssa ait pu dire, Amber n'aurait pas dû réagir comme ça. Elle n'aurait pas dû jeter l'autre dans la piscine.

Pour commencer, la brune avait failli se noyer. Elle savait à peu près nager, sans toutefois être une championne olympique, mais mettez-vous à sa place : prise par surprise, sans maillot de bain, la tête la première dans une eau glacée (à quoi bon chauffer l'eau quand personne ne va dedans ?), son temps de réaction était très peu limité. Sans parler du fait qu'elle s'était à moitié assommée sur le fond de la piscine...

Bref, elle s'en était tirée sans rien grâce à la main secourable de Christopher, mais les adultes avaient décrété qu'il serait plus sage pour elle de rester au grenier se reposer un peu, et gnagnagna, sinon elle allait prendre froid, attraper un rhume ou une angine ou autre chose. C'était ridicule, Elyssa allait parfaitement bien, d'ailleurs elle n'avait pas manqué de l'assurer à Mr et Mrs Sorenson qu'elle avait presque réussi à convaincre quand un éternuement sonore l'avait trahie. Elle n'avait donc pas manqué à ce qu'elle considérait comme une _punition pour s'être faite martyriser pas Amber_, laquelle s'était mise à pleurnicher qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle ne l'avait pas fais exprès et qu'elle regrettait vraiment, _oh là là. _Finalement elle n'avait même pas eu de punition et l'incident était clos. Elyssa en tremblait encore de rage.

Elle trébucha contre une grosse valise (devinez à qui elle pouvait appartenir ?) et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Son corps tremblait quand elle se releva, elle avait certainement une vilaine écorchure sur le genou et sentait un mauvais goût de poussière dans la bouche. Mais ce n'était pas tellement cela le responsable de la larme solitaire qui roulait sur sa joue. Elle en avait tout simplement assez. La porte était fermée à clef, bien sûr (_Oh là là, je suis vraiment désolée Elyssa. Mais tu comprends, la maison sera vide toute l'après-midi... Si jamais tu sortais de la chambre et tu glissais dans les escaliers, personne ne serait là pour t'aider et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie..._). La brune avait l'impression d'avoir constamment le visage moqueur d'Amber sous les yeux, ses lèvres pulpeuses s'étirer en ce sourire narquois qu'elle détestait tant. Elle écrasa cette larme du bout du doigt, se jurant intérieurement que cette espèce de sac plastique hypocrite allait lui payer. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de se laisser faire...

Elle n'aurait sans doute aucun mal à gagner l'aider de Kendra après ce qui s'était passé la veille au dîner. Chris, ce serait plus dur – il avait l'air trop gentil pour se laisser aller à quelque chose d'aussi négatif que la vengeance. Seth n'avait pour l'instant rien contre Amber, mais peut-être se laisserait-il convaincre... Pour faire plaisir à sa sœur, ou même pour s'amuser un peu. Il n'avait rien d'un petit saint, si on en croyait les rumeurs, était carrément casse-cou et causait d'énormes dégâts.

Pour l'instant elle n'avait aucun plan. Mais la poupée aux poils blonds semblait du genre à avoir peur des araignées ou même des moustiques. Un sourire maléfique se dessina sur le visage d'Elyssa. Ce serait sans doute vraiment facile de lui causer la frayeur de sa vie...

Le problème de l'instant présent était tout autre. Cloîtrée dans son grenier pour le reste de l'après-midi, Elyssa était entrain de manquer la première excursion dans Fablehaven – Amber était partie avec Seth et Warren (pour son grand plaisir) et Chris avec Kendra et Tanu, chaque groupe vers une destination différente – et inconnue dans le cas d'Elyssa. Non seulement elle manquait sa première séance de formation, la première chose positive sensée se passer depuis son arrivée, mais en plus c'était de la faute d'Amber. N'importe qui à sa place aurait également été dans une colère noire.

Tellement noire qu'elle lui donnait mal à la tête. Elyssa avait l'impression que son ventre remuait furieusement sous l'effet de la fureur. Elle mit un certain temps à se rendre compte qu'elle était mal pour de bon.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les petites maladies un peu énervante qu'elle avait l'habitude de collectionner, comme une gastro ou un simple rhume. C'était beaucoup plus douloureux. Comme si elle souffrait en même temps tous les symptômes possibles à ressentir sur notre bonne vieille terre. La respiration qui s'accélère, le cœur qui bat plus fort, la chaleur qui provoque des gouttes de sueur sur le front, et en même temps le froid glacial qui pénètre sous la peau comme si elle était à nu. L'impression qu'elle allait exploser de l'intérieur. L'impression que son sang se vidait à grand flots, laissant son corps desséché comme une peau morte. Et puis cette sensation d'écrasement, de fatigue paralysante, ce besoin irrésistible de rejoindre son lit et de s'y affaler pour le restant de ses jours... La douleur tellement forte qu'on a envie d'en mourir pour qu'elle s'arrête.

Comment a fait Elyssa pour garder un semblant de raison au milieu de la douleur, cela reste un mystère. Toujours est-il qu'_elle_, elle savait que ce n'était pas _pour de vrai_. _Ne pas respirer pour le moment. _Comment l'expliquer simplement ? On ne tombait pas malade comme ça d'un coup, ce sont les troubles... mentaux... qui annonçait une vision. Si vous pouvez comprendre, le corps n'a rien du tout, c'est juste le cerveau perturbé qui invente des douleurs atroces. _Ne pas respirer. _Ça aussi, Elyssa le savait. Mais elle les ressentait tout de même dans toute leur ampleur. _Ne pas respirer._

Elle tituba vers son lit. _Ne surtout pas respirer._ Chaque pas lui faisait mal comme si on lui enfonçait des aiguilles dans les jambes. Pourtant elle arriva tant bien que mal jusqu'à son lit et s'y écroula. Alors elle prit une grande inspiration.

Et ce fut le noir.

_Fin de la partie 1_

* * *

><p><em>Partie 2<em>

Pas le noir de la chambre. Quelque chose d'encore plus noir que le noir.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle savait qu'il était là.

Cependant elle entrouvrit quand même ses paupières virtuelles, au moins pour voir si il avait encore changé.

Elle ne fut pas déçue. Ses griffes étaient totalement démesurées et ses dents, toutes aussi énormes, jaillissaient d'une double gueule. Son corps paraissait plus grand, plus puissant aussi, et ses yeux rouges plus menaçants encore. Le loup se tenait face à elle, plus menaçant que jamais.

Elyssa savait que tout se passait dans sa tête, cette fois, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve particulièrement réaliste – peut-être même une _vision_. Mais la peur paralysante était toujours présente. Toutefois, elle sentait que quelque chose était différent.

Le loup ne la regardait qu'à moitié. Il semblait distrait, comme si il surveillait autre chose en même temps qu'Elyssa. C'était sans aucun doute lié, d'une manière ou d'une autre, au fait qu'elle avait moins peur. Ce dernier point lui permit d'examiner le loup un peu mieux qu'avant.

Tout d'abord, il ne ressemblait plus vraiment à un loup. Son grand corps était presque entièrement recouvert d'écailles luisantes et sa queue ne ressemblait plus vraiment à une touffe de longs poils, mais à un long fouet hérissé de piques. La différence avec était tellement frappante qu'elle ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas réalisé plus tôt. La créature semblait à mi-chemin entre un loup et un dragon.

Tout d'un coup, l'étau paralysant qui lui enserrait le corps se dissipa. Le choc fut tellement brutal qu'Elyssa tomba à genoux – ce qui lui donna l'occasion de voir qu'elle n'était même pas sur un vrai sol, mais sur une sorte de brume aux couleurs pastelles changeantes. La jeune fille eut à peine le temps de réaliser qu'elle était quasiment assise sur un nuage blanc orangé qu'il était devenu rose puis bleu dans un étrange dégradé irrégulier extrêmement rapide. La sensation était entêtante et impossible à expliquer dans toute son ampleur.

Ce fut quand son nuage vira au vert qu'elle réalisa. La peur était artificielle.

Oh, bien sûr, Elyssa avait peur de se faire découper en rondelle par le dragon-loup aux yeux rouges. Mais la sensation paralysante, celle qui l'empêchait de bouger et de s'enfuir en courant, n'avait rien à voir. C'était sans doute un des pouvoirs du loup : empêcher ses adversaires de fuir pour pouvoir les dévorer tranquillement.

Cette pensée - et surtout l'image de petits bouts d'elle répandus sur le sol - lui arracha un gémissement mi-terrifié mi-dégoûté. Elle se releva brutalement, prête à affronter le loup avec ses ongles s'il le fallait. C'était une promesse qu'elle s'était faite bien longtemps avant. Je ne m'avouerai jamais vaincue. Même en sachant le combat perdu d'avance, tant que j'aurais un souffle de vie, je me battrai... Jusqu'à la mort, je ne me laisserais jamais faire.

Elyssa se mit debout avec une fluidité surprenante, compte tenu du fait qu'elle nageait en plein rêve au milieu de nuages colorés. Le loup n'était pas loin d'elle, mais ne la regardait plus du tout. Il semblait même l'avoir oubliée. Le point de départ des vagues de terreur serait donc les yeux ? Cela aurait expliqué que cette histoire d'yeux rouges qui l'avaient tant marquée... Et le fait que la peur paralysante s'estompe tant que la créature ne la regardait plus dans les yeux...

Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'Elyssa remarqua le jeune homme juste à côté du dragon-loup.

Non, à côté ne sont pas les mots justes. Le garçon était littéralement écrasé sous le poids de l'énorme bête qui était occupé à lacérer son corps de ses griffes, son visage était convulsé par la douleur qui déformait ses traits... On voyait des veines apparaître sur son cou tendu comme un élastique prêt à craquer...

L'animal leva une patte bien haut, ses griffes démesurées acérées comme des lames, comme un assassin qui prend de l'élan avec son bras pour enfoncer son poignard bien profondément. Cette fois, elle savait qu'il visait la gorge.

Elyssa voulut cacher son visage dans ses mains, ses bras refusèrent de bouger. Elle voulut hurler, aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Ce n'était plus la peur paralysante qui la bloquait, cette fois. C'était de l'horreur pure. L'horrible créature commença à abaisser son bras - non, sa patte.

Tout se passa comme dans un film au ralenti. L'instant ou les griffes allaient déchirer la gorge du garçon lui sembla durer plusieurs minutes entières. Le garçon tourna la tête. Il ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus à moitié cachés sous ses mèches blondes collées par la sueur. Dedans brillaient deux lueurs implorantes. Il la regardait.

"Elyssa." La jeune fille se sentit sursauter violemment. Ces mots venaient directement s'imprimer dans sa tête. Le garçon n'avait même pas remué les lèvres... "Sauve-moi !"

Les griffes du dragon-loup achevaient leur course. Dans quelques instants, elles allaient transpercer la gorge du garçon et Elyssa ne pourrait rien faire... Elle voulut à nouveau crier.

Sans avertissement, tout s'éteint. Il y eut juste une sorte de flash de lumière blanche, puis plus rien, comme un écran de télévision qui s'éteint. Il n'y avait plus rien, hormis le cri d'Elyssa à plusieurs dizaines d'années-lumière de là.

Le noir.


	7. Chapter 6

Voilà voilà !

* * *

><p>Quand Elyssa ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il faisait encore noir. Elle commençait à en avoir assez.<p>

La première chose qu'elle sentit fut le drap humide de sueur sous elle. Puis elle entendit son propre souffle. Sa gorge était légèrement irritée. Avait-elle vraiment crié où était-ce encore une sorte de... cicatrice... de sa vision ?

Elle battit des paupières. Un rai de lumière passait à côté des longs rideaux, elle pouvait donc voir quelques objets. En flou. Elle se rendit soudain compte que ses joues étaient trempées, non seulement de sueur, mais aussi de larmes. Son visage devait être dans un état pitoyable.

Elyssa avala et sa salive avait goût de sang. Elle passa nerveusement le pouce sur sa lèvre. Celle-ci n'avait pas été fendue pendant, mais juste avant son horrible rêve. Horrible. Même ce mot n'était pas suffisant pour décrire toute l'horreur de sa vision, toute la terreur qu'elle avait ressentie. Rien n'était assez fort. Que s'était-il passé exactement ?

Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire. Le sentiment qui l'avait envahie juste avant, le soulagement d'être enfin éveillée, se mua en épouvante. Sa bouche s'assécha et une pierre tomba dans sa poitrine. Elle avait un million de choses à dire - quitte à parler toute seule pour se soulager - mais le seul mot qui franchit ses lèvres fut le suivant.

- Chris !

C'était lui le blond du rêve, c'était tellement évident, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réalisé plus tôt ? Elle bondit du lit comme si elle était montée sur ressorts, s'emmêla les pieds dans la couvertures, poussa un juron, se releva, - ouupf le sol est vraiment dur - et alluma la lumière. Elle aurait déjà dû le faire depuis un bon bout de temps, d'ailleurs... Mais quelle idiote !

Elle faillit sortir avant de se raviser en voyant l'état de son tee-shirt. Celui-ci exécuta donc un aller simple vers le sac à linge sale, vite remplacé par un sous-pull et un gilet. Tout en se changeant, Elyssa se maudissait pour les précieux instants qu'elle perdait en vaine coquetterie - la vie de Christopher était en danger, merde !

Tout d'un coup elle eut un doute. Était-il vraiment en danger ou était-elle juste victime de son imagination ? Si elle déboulait, est-ce qu'elle n'aurait tout simplement pas l'air idiote de s'être emballée par un rêve sans fondement ? Sans fondement, c'était ça le nœud du problème. Elyssa était en train de se baser sur le fait que sa vision était réelle, que Christopher était réellement aux prises avec un affreux loup-dragon ? Elle avait appris que les rêves étaient symboliques. Peut-être était-elle amoureuse de Chris - elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues à cette pensée - et son inconscient qui avait peut qu'on lui fasse du mal lui envoyait des images de lui dans une situation plus que critique. Et si son adversaire était une créature à moitié loup, pourquoi pas. D'ailleurs, quand elle y repensait, les visions du loup étaient apparues quelques heures après sa rencontre avec lui...

Et même en supposant que son ami était réellement en danger, que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle n'avait aucun talent pour guérir les gens. Elle ne savait même pas dans quelle direction ils étaient partis. Si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider, c'était certainement Tanu, pas elle...

Tanu ! Elle eut comme un éblouissement. C'était le polynésien qui accompagnait le groupe Kendra-Christopher. Ce dernier n'avait donc rien à craindre, non ? Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un gros "pouf". Les recommandations de Kendre lui revinrent en mémoire et un pâle sourire effleura ses lèvres. Un instant, elle fut tentée d'abandonner le vague projet qui venait de germer dans son esprit, de rester dans la chambre, à attendre patiemment que ça se passe... Et faire semblant d'être surprise quand on lui ramènerait le corps blessé de son ami ?

_Depuis quand est-ce que tu te préoccupes de ce que pensent les autres, toi ? Vas-y et puis c'est tout._Elle réfléchit encore un instant avant de se décider. Si elle avait juste été victime de son imagination débordante, elle pourrait toujours prétexter... Le fait qu'elle ne supportait pas d'être mise à l'écart, par exemple. C'était entièrement légitime... Elle se leva du lit pour la ixième fois en l'espace de quelques minutes et ouvrit la porte d'un air décidé.

Ou plutôt, elle essaya. La porte ne réagit pas.

Elle appuya une nouvelle fois sur la poignée, sans comprendre. Son poing partit d'un coup frapper le panneau de bois avec un gémissement de dépit.

Évidemment. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? On l'avait enfermée dans cette fichue chambre comme une pestiférée. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas sortir.

Elyssa laissa libre cours à sa rage en cognant les murs, oubliant qu'elle n'était pas chez elle et qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à casser quelque chose. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle faisait les cent pas dans la chambre pour évacuer ses nerfs.

La jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement, le regard immobilisé sur la fenêtre. Celle-ci aurait presque pu servir de porte si elle n'était pas à l'étage et n'avait pas de grille de sécurité, tellement elle était grande... Elyssa souriait.

Forcément, si elle ne pouvait pas sortir par la porte, elle devrait utiliser des sorties plus... inhabituelles.

Le vent s'engouffra avec force dans la pièce, arrachant un frisson glacé à l'adolescente. Dehors, il faisait toujours aussi gris et l'atmosphère était plus que lourde.

Elyssa ouvrit la fenêtre encore plus grand et enjamba le garde-fou. La grille était en fer forgé plein d'entrelacs, il était donc facile de trouver des prises. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au jardin : les fleurs comme les arbres étaient pliés dans un sens puis dans l'autre par la force seule du vent qui était en train de se transformer en tempête et la jeune fille sentit son courage s'envoler comme une vulgaire feuille de papier. Descendre serait du suicide ; remonter tout autant. Elle allait rester là, agrippée à sa grille comme à une bouée de sauvetage, attendant une bonne âme et une échelle pour la faire descendre...

Ce fut une rafale plus forte que les autres qui choisit à sa place. Ses mains lâchèrent la grille.

Elle réussit cependant à se rattraper in extremis ; le visage tendu par la douleur, elle s'efforçait de resserrer le nœud de ses doigts autour des motifs de la grille qui lui écorchait les mains. Ses jambes pendaient dans le vide. Elle décida d'abandonner la descente et de remonter. Mais quelle idiote, tout de même ! Il n'y avait que dans les dessins animés que le héros arrivait à sauter par la fenêtre comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie...

Cependant elle était allée jusque là. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était ouvrir ses mains et le tour serait joué... Mais elle était encore trop haut. Si elle se cassait quelque chose ? Si elle mourrait ? On pourrait croire à un suicide. Qu'allaient penser ses parents ? Elle apporterait aussi tout un tas d'ennuis aux grands-parents de Kendra. Et puis de toute façon, elle n'avait pas envie de mourir.

Elle décida de remonter, lâchant d'une main la grille pour se hisser en haut.

Sa deuxième main, qui seule à présent la maintenant en l'air, n'eut pas la force de soutenir le poids de son corps même pour un court instant. Le visage horrifié, Elyssa vit ses doigts glisser le long du métal... Elle eut juste le temps de fermer les yeux.

Elyssa avait eu une peur bleue de se réveiller dans un autre endroit, du genre "couloir sombre avec une lumière au bout". Pourtant, en ouvrant les yeux, elle ne vit que le même jardin qu'avant, avec la même atmosphère pesante et teintée de gris. La seule différence, c'était la petite pluie qui commençait à tomber.

Elle se remit debout aussitôt et chancela. Elle n'avait rien de cassé mais sa cheville était douloureuse...Tant pis. La jeune fille jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle et sentit une vague de découragement.

- Mais comment je sais où ils sont partis ? Euh... CHRIIIIS !

Pas de réponse.

- CHRIS ! KENDRA ! TANUUUUUU !

Elle attendit encore quelques instants sans autre réponse que le silence. Sa voix où perçaient des sanglots continua de lancer des appels aussitôt emportés par le vent. La jeune fille dut lutter pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. De toute façon, elle n'allait pas abandonner comme ça ; pas après la frousse qu'elle s'était payée en passant par la fenêtre. Elle se redressa de toute sa taille pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose parmi les grands arbres - en fait, elle était cernée de toutes parts par la forêt qui dessinait le large cercle de jardin.

Rien. C'était décevant.

Elyssa piétinait sur l'herbe, cherchant désespérément quelque chose d'utile à faire. Puis elle s'avisa qu'elle n'avait pas bu du lait magique, en début de journée, et qu'elle en aurait sûrement besoin pour traverser la forêt... Qui comptait sûrement un grand nombre d'animaux venimeux caché sous les apparences fragiles d'écureuils ou de souris. Elle rentra donc dans la maison (par la porte, cette fois, visiblement les Sorenson n'avaient pas peur de voleurs...) pour se servir un grand verre dans le frigo avant de sortir. Juste avant de franchir le seuil en sens inverse, elle marmonna une sorte de prière à je ne sais quel dieu veillant sur la réserve. Pas grand-chose... Juste une petite indication pour la bonne voie... _S'il vous plaît..._

Elyssa referma la porte derrière elle et regarda une nouvelle fois le jardin. Ce fut là que le "miracle" se produisit.

Oh, ce n'était pas grand-chose... Cela n'avait peut-être aucun rapport avec Chris, après tout... Des corbeaux qui s'envolent, ça n'a rien de surprenant - les piafs ne peuvent pas rester perchés sur leur branches toute la journée. Mais tous en même temps ? Et dans ce vacarme assourdissant ? La jeune fille décida de le prendre comme un signe. C'était sûr, au moins, c'était qu'il s'était passé _quelque chose_ là-bas.

Le souffle haletant, l'adolescente compta ses plaies. Son genou gauche était ensanglanté et ses mains écorchées par le contact brutal avec le sol râpeux. Cela, ajouté aux brûlures qui giflaient ses joues (la faute aux branches qui lui griffaient le visage) et à son coude abîmé par la chute un peu plus tôt.

Elle avait couru vite, bien trop vite dès le début. Il avait suffi qu'une stupide racine s'accroche à sa cheville pour la faire tomber... La cheville en question étant la même qui avait souffert lors du passage de la fenêtre, elle avait tellement mal qu'elle pensa se l'être tordue. Du coup, elle s'autorisait une petite pause, récupérant son souffle, appuyée sur un arbre. Pendant ce temps, elle essaya de démêler ses cheveux noirs et surtout d'en déloger les petites feuilles, brindilles et épines qui s'y étaient agrippées.

Quand elle eut repris un rythme cardiaque normal, les bouts de ses doigts étaient presque aussi meurtris que ses paumes et ses vêtements presque trempés : malgré la couverture des feuilles, la pluie avait manifestement augmenté en intensité.

Elle eut particulièrement le temps de s'en apercevoir quand le sol devint tellement boueux qu'elle s'y enfonçait jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais continua à avancer.

Ce fut quand en réalisant qu'elle allait droit dans un marais qu'Elyssa s'est enfin arrêtée, de la boue presque jusqu'aux genoux. Elle regarde autour d'elle, effarée, et constate qu'elle se trouve dans une forêt liquide : les arbres de tout à l'heure ont laissé place à d'autres espèces étranges, apparemment aquatiques. C'est précisément à ce moment qu'elle réalise qu'elle ne peut plus retourner en arrière.

Prise au piège !


	8. Important

Bonjour à tous ^_^

Je suis désolée, mais ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. En fait, ça fait longtemps que j'ai décidé d'abandonner cette fiction. Je m'excuse sincèrement. Au début, j'ai dit que je risquais de me décourager rapidement si je n'avais pas assez de commentaires, mais malgré tous vos coms' j'ai quand même arrêté... Peut-être que je reprendrai cette fanfiction un jour, mais franchement, ça m'étonnerait. Je n'ai plus aucune inspiration.

Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir laissé croire qu'il y aurait une suite... J'espérais qu'au bout d'un moment les gens finiraient par oublier cette histoire et que je n'aurais pas besoin d'écrire ce message, donc j'ai arrêté de venir sur le site et de consulter mes mp. Je ne pensais pas tomber sur une avalanche de nouveaux coms' en jetant juste un coup d'oeil après des mois... Je m'excuse encore une fois...

Je me sers également de ce post pour répondre aux rewiews (je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'arrive plus à envoyer de mp O.O")

Une fille xD : Tu te trompes, même si j'ai repris les personnages de Fablehaven l'histoire n'était pas du tout censée être la même. Et si, ça sert à quelque chose : à prendre du plaisir en écrivant (:

FABLEHAVEN : Excuse-moi, j'ai pas tout compris... x) Mais tu as raison, Fablehaven c'est un livre génial *o*

bizooa : Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt... Comme dit plus haut, j'ai définitivement arrêté cette fiction & je n'avais pas regardé ma messagerie depuis des mois... Donc, je suis française, je suis bien une fille mais je m'appelle Isabelle pas Lucy (je sais c'est pas logique x')). Bien sûr, tu peux réutiliser le prénom "Amber" pour ton histoire ^^ C'est vraiment sympa de ta part de penser que je pourrais envoyer ce texte à un éditeur, mais je ne pense pas avoir suffisamment de talent pour être publiée... Pour le moment en tout cas x') Et puis le rapport avec Fablehaven serait trop évident.

Guest : tu m'as fait peur T_T' Merci ^^

Victoria : j'avais bien l'intention de faire arriver Bracken, il devait juste venir plus tard ^_^

luja : oui, Elyssa était bien dans le marais de la sorcière... Quand à Bracken, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, il devait juste arriver plus tard.

zinedine mellas : merci, c'était sympa de me donner des conseils même si je ne pourrai pas les utiliser... ^^' pardon...

Je crois que j'ai répondu à tout le monde, non ? Désolée si j'ai oublié quelqu'un... Merci à tous en tout cas ! ^_^

Si vous êtes encore intéressés par mes écrits, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fanfiction sur le site "Amour Sucré", qui a actuellement 10 chapitres et que je compte bien continuer jusqu'au bout. J'y suis inscrite avec le même pseudo qu'ici.

Bisous !


End file.
